Por el bien de Pars
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [Elam x Alfreed, smut, one-shot]


**¡Holaaa!**

Os traigo otro ff más de Arslan, esta vez es un Elam x Alfreed, porque a pesar de lo guapo que es Narsus, los shipeo intensamente jajaja

Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis tanto como lo he disfrutado yo :)

 **Aviso: Contiene escenas algo subidas de tono**.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Pyros24, por supuesto, es para ti, te puedes imaginar por qué x)

Y también para Green Rupee, por animarme a subir este fic, ¡espero que te guste! :)

* * *

 **Por el bien de Pars**

Aquella noche las estrellas brillaban con una fuerza especial y la luna creciente iluminaba suavemente el campamento, a unos metros del mar. En el campamento, la gente celebraba que había ganado la última batalla.

Alrededor de una hoguera había un grupo de soldados que cantaba una canción popular, cuya letra habían modificado para poder cantársela al futuro rey, mientras Gieve se encargaba de ponerles la música entre trago y trago.

No obstante, el futuro rey se había alejado de ellos, con aquel chico que iba vestido como un soldado lusitano. Si a alguno de sus hombres le había parecido raro o sospechoso, sus preocupaciones se habían evaporado cuando Daryun le restó importancia y se retiró del lado de su protegido para dejarles intimidad.

Daryun cogió la botella más cercana y le dio un largo trago, para después pasárselo a Narsus, que sin embargo prefería permanecer sobrio por si surgieran problemas. El futuro pintor de la Corte le pasó la botella a Elam, que, aunque ya había bebido más de la cuenta, le dio otro trago, medio tambaleándose.

-¡Viva el Príncipe Arslan! –gritó alguien cerca de la hoguera.

-¡Viva! –le contestaron todos.

Alfreed le arrebató la botella al chico, con el ceño fruncido, aunque ella tampoco era capaz de enfocar la mirada.

-Te la vas a acabar tú solo –le reprochó ella.

Narsus intervino y le quitó la botella también a Alfreed, para dársela a Daryun.

-Vosotros dos, dejad de beber –les dijo-, que no sabéis.

-Devuélveme la botella –le dijo Elam a Daryun, arrastrando las sílabas.

-Ni hablar –replicó él-. Ya has oído al estratega: no sabéis beber. Y yo sí –concluyó, no sin cierto orgullo.

-No, tú tampoco –le dijo Narsus-, pero me haces más gracia cuando estás borracho.

Todos comenzaron a reír, mientras Daryun le daba otro trago a la botella y se unía al grupo de gente cantando.

Elam se levantó como pudo y entornó la mirada, buscando algún arbusto en el que poder aliviar su vejiga. Se alejó de allí, uniéndose a la canción del grupo, pero alejándose también de la zona en la que estaban cantando.

Alfreed se dejó caer en el suelo y sus ojos bucearon por el cielo estrellado, pero sin poder enfocar la mirada.

-Alfreed –la llamó Narsus, haciendo que ella se girara para mirarlo-, creo que lo mejor será que vayas a que te dé un poco el aire.

-¿Contigo?

Narsus sonrió a su pesar, temiendo que la chica se pusiera pesada.

-No, yo me quedo aquí, vigilando a Daryun. Anda, ve tranquila, que nosotros no nos vamos a mover.

La chica se levantó, tambaleándose, y se cogió la falda para no tropezarse con ella. Se alejó del campamento y sus pies la llevaron hasta la playa. Desde allí, un poco más alejados, se podían ver los barcos en el muelle.

Alfreed respiró hondo, disfrutando de la brisa marina, antes de acercarse al mar y las olas acariciaron sus pies. Se estremeció y miró divertida el campamento. Todavía tenía tiempo. Se deshizo de su ropa y de su pañuelo, dejándolo todo sobre la arena, antes de meterse en el mar. El agua estaba fría, pero ella lo prefería así, ya que la ayudaba a despejarse. Cogió aire e introdujo la cabeza en el agua. Cuando salió a la superficie el pelo mojado le caía sobre la cara.

-¡Alfreed!

Ella se giró a tiempo de ver a Elam entrando al mar, corriendo. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba ella, vestido, se tropezó y sin pretenderlo se tiró sobre ella, que dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Pero, ¿qué haces?! –exclamó Alfreed.

Elam se echó a reír y se apartó de ella. Reprimió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de lo fría que estaba el agua.

-Pensé que te estabas ahogando, ¿qué haces aquí?

Elam se separó de ella y miró hacia el campamento.

-Quería despejarme, ¿qué haces tú aquí? –replicó ella, que pareció darse cuenta en aquel momento de que estaba completamente desnuda.

-Te lo acabo de decir, pensé que te estabas ahogando.

Alfreed alzó una ceja.

-¿Ahogarme? ¿Yo? ¿Y qué ibas a hacer tú? ¿Pero sabes nadar?

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –replicó él, frunciendo el ceño.

En aquel momento una ola los arrastró, mojándolos por completo y Alfreed se encontró de pronto con los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, que parpadeó confuso, antes de darse cuenta de que la estaba agarrando por la cintura. Sus ojos se enlazaron y los dos permanecieron unos segundos paralizados. Elam sintió cómo se sonrojaba y poco a poco se le iba despejando la cabeza, aunque todavía la sentía embotada por el alcohol.

-Alfreed… ¿estás desnuda?

La chica se había quedado prendada con el brillo de los ojos de Elam. ¿Habían sido siempre tan verdes? Sabía que debería haberse soltado de él ya, pero no quería hacerlo, igual que tampoco le molestaban las manos del chico sobre su cintura, cálidas en contraste con el agua.

-Pues claro que estoy desnuda –replicó ella-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar vestido? ¿Sabes cuánto va a tardar en secarse la ropa?

Elam sacudió la cabeza, por algún motivo, desde que la chica se había abrazado a él, ya no tenía frío. Inconscientemente, empezó a bajar despacio las manos, hasta que llegaron a la curva de la espalda de Alfreed. Aquello no hizo más que confirmar las palabras de la chica: estaba desnuda, por completo. Aunque intentó apartar la mirada de ella, no lo consiguió. Alfreed sentía las manos del chico cada vez más y su respiración se volvió entrecortada, sus propias manos se dirigieron al rostro de Elam y sus dedos lo acariciaron, sin tener muy claro qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Se acercó a él hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Elam permaneció durante unos segundos paralizado, pero después sus manos se afianzaron sobre su cintura y la apretó más contra sí, abriendo la boca y dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran. Elam sabía a alcohol y Alfreed fue de pronto consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba, pero por algún motivo no tuvo fuerza de voluntad para detenerse. Sus dedos se enredaron en el pelo castaño del chico mientras las manos de él pasaban a explorar su cuerpo y se detenía en cada curva y recoveco. Su cuerpo no tardó en reaccionar ante sus caricias. Alfreed dejó escapar un leve gemido al sentir la reacción del cuerpo de Elam y también la del suyo.

Una nueva ola volvió a cubrirlos, pero esta vez en lugar de juntarlos los separó.

Elam comenzó a toser y parpadeó varias veces, pero le había entrado agua salada en los ojos y fue incapaz de abrirlos. Manoteó, buscando a la chica, pero fue en vano.

-¿Alfreed? ¿Alfreed, dónde estás?

Al no recibir respuesta y empezando a preocuparse, logró abrir los ojos, ignorando el picor, pero tampoco la vio.

-¡Alfreed! –la llamó, alzando la voz.

La chica se abalanzó sobre él por la espalda, como si fuera un enemigo al que debía cortar la cabeza. Elam ahogó un grito, pillado por sorpresa, pero al reconocerla se relajó. La escuchó reírse a sus espaldas, aferrada a él.

-¿Es la primera vez que entras al mar? –le preguntó Alfreed, separándose de él, al intuir que iba a perder el equilibrio.

-¡Claro que no! –le contestó él, girándose para mirarla.

-Pues… lo parece –Alfreed puso los brazos en jarras, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Desde allí, el agua no cubría su cuerpo y la luz de la luna iluminaba suavemente su desnudez.

-Será porque he bebido más de la cuenta…

Elam se dispuso a salir del agua, porque desde que Alfreed se había alejado de él, hacía más frío.

-¿En serio? –replicó ella-. ¿Esa va a ser tu excusa para todo?

-¿Cómo que para todo? –se quejó Elam, sonrojándose.

-Ya sabes –dijo ella, con intención y mirándolo de arriba abajo-, para todo.

El sonrojo del chico aumentó violentamente, se acercó a ella de nuevo, luchando por ignorar el cuerpo desnudo de Alfreed. La rodeó por la cadera y la alzó en volandas hasta llevarla fuera del agua, pesaba sorprendentemente poco y a Elam le pareció que de haber querido resistirse no hubiera podido ni siquiera cargarla, ya que ella se habría puesto a patalear.

La dejó sobre la arena, sintiendo que de nuevo su cuerpo entraba en calor. No obstante, el aire fresco de la noche los recibió a ambos en el exterior y les hizo estremecerse. Alfreed se frotó los brazos con las manos, pero no logró deshacerse de la sensación de frío que la embargaba. Sus ojos se posaron en el campamento, desde donde llegaban las voces de los demás, con el ruido de las olas de fondo. Alfreed se giró a tiempo de ver cómo Elam se deshacía de la ropa mojada y la dejaba sobre la arena, a unos pasos de la ropa de ella.

-¿Quieres volver? Hay hogueras y…

Esta vez fue Elam quien se acercó a ella y, sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos, la besó en la boca, buscándola como la había buscado tan solo unos segundos antes. Alfreed dejó las manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Elam y los cuerpos de ambos volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez sin ropa de por medio. La chica le mordió el labio inferior antes de separarse de él. Se echó a reír al ver su expresión de desconcierto y no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta qué punto el alcohol seguía haciendo mella en él y si en el fondo Elam se estaría arrepintiendo de aquello. ¿Acaso se arrepentiría ella al día siguiente?

-¿De qué te ríes? –le preguntó finalmente Elam, frunciendo el ceño y soltándola.

-No sé, has puesto una cara muy graciosa –siguió riéndose ella, señalándolo con un dedo.

Elam soltó un suspiro exasperado y se revolvió el pelo mojado, salpicándola.

-A veces se me olvida que no te aguanto –concluyó el chico.

-¿Y te crees que yo a ti sí? –Alfreed lo miraba alzando una ceja-. No eres más que un incordio y un crío que…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

-Pues hace un rato no parecías pensar eso.

-Tú también parecías aguantarme hace un rato. ¿No te habías metido en el mar porque pensabas que me ahogaba y querías salvarme?

-Yo no quería salvarte –aclaró él-. Solo me aseguraba de que no te estuvieras ahogando. Eres… una parte importante para proteger al Príncipe Arslan.

-Ya… -Alfreed se acercó a él y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, divertida con sus reacciones-, y lo de ahora también ha sido por proteger al Príncipe, ¿no?

Alfreed se puso de puntillas, hasta que su nariz rozó la de Elam, que cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa, antes de volver a rodearla con los brazos.

-Por supuesto.

Elam apoyó la frente sobre la de ella y volvió a hundirse en sus ojos carmesí. No quería soltarla y no quería parar aquello. Volvió a besarla, pero en cuanto sus labios se rozaron, ella tomó el control de la situación y lo empujó hasta tirarlo sobre la arena, lanzándose sobre él, riéndose.

-¿Y qué más estarías dispuesto a hacer por… el bien del Príncipe? –le preguntó Alfreed.

Elam cerró los ojos, mareado, y comenzó a reír también, mientras sus manos volvían a recorrer al cuerpo de la chica, que sonrió, pícara, al sentir la reacción de Elam palpitando sobre su vientre.

-Ahora mismo –le dijo él, volviendo a abrir los ojos-, por el bien de Pars y del Príncipe Arslan… estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

El chico la tomó por la cintura y se puso sobre ella, mordiéndole el cuello. Alfreed volvió a reír, rodeándole de nuevo el cuello con los brazos.

-Recuerda que no te aguanto –le dijo ella, estremeciéndose.

-Recuerda que yo a ti menos –replicó Elam, besándola otra vez. La sintió sonreír contra su boca, se separó de ella y la observó durante unos segundos, sabiendo que no iba a poder controlarse durante más tiempo-. Lo hacemos por Pars.

-Sí –rio ella-. Por Pars.

Después, los dos volvieron a fundirse en un beso, explorándose el uno al otro, mientras la luz de la luna creciente iluminaba sus cuerpos y sus risas quedaban ahogadas por el ruido de las olas y las canciones que continuaban en la fiesta del campamento.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

Como siempre, si has llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por tu tiempo, espero que haya merecido la pena.

¡Los reviews son siempre bien recibidos! :)

¡Hasta pronto! ^^


End file.
